The Tales of Riverhills TOME I
by DeceptiveFox
Summary: RiverHills est une vallée inocuppée par l'Homme, c'est une région paisible ou s'épanouissent de multiples espèces venues parfois de loin pour intégrer cet espace protégé de la vermine saccageuse. Mais tout ne tourne pas parfaitement rond en ces terres illusoirement vierges de sang...


Prologue Partie I

La vallée de RiverHills sera dans cette série d'aventures le théâtre de la grande majorité des récits qui seront abordés au fil du roman.

Dans ce premier volume, il faut nous pencher sur le monde des micromammifères ainsi que dans les tréfonds obscurs où cohabitent les lagomorphes. Nous voyagerons à travers les yeux de toutes sortes de créatures toutes aussi splendides les unes que les autres, pièces du sublime assemblage élaborée par Mère Nature.

Nous vivrons donc au milieu des écureuils, parmi les lapins et les lièvres, dans les étroites galeries des mulots, souris et autres rongeurs des sous-sols.

Dans cette première partie, nous allons nous laisser emporter par les histoires du peuple du Lagos, lieu fabuleux dans lequel tout n'est que douce brise et parfums floraux parcourant l'air au milieu des grandes et vertes prairies. Ses habitants les lagomorphes, sont réunis sous forme d'importantes garennes ressemblant véritablement à d'incroyables cités souterraines où règnent une organisation bien définie et une atmosphère de grande solidarité dans la quête de la survie car les Crocs (1) ne sont jamais bien loin.

C'est la garenne creusée à l'intérieur de l'immense tertre de RiverHills qui va attirer notre attention, car c'est ici que Zalkira l'ancêtre des lapins de la vallée a érigé cet édifice et apporté son peuple en ces terres si fertiles et accueillantes.

Olégras, le mâle dominant de la communauté, un lapin corpulent au pelage brun foncé a pour compagne Brumelle, une lapine quant à elle plus sobre et courtoise, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui doit aujourd'hui s'occuper de l'éducation des lapereaux en cette journée où le beau temps n'est absolument pas de mise.

Elle se décide donc de raconter aux jeunes, Rubis, Renata, Cloudy, Swift et Rainy la grande quête de Zalkira, le mythique lapin des Terres obscures.

Elle s'apprête à commencer son récit…

(1) : Les Crocs désignent l'ensemble des prédateurs et adversaires des lagomorphes (martre, aigle, renard, belette, loup, lynx, etc.)

Chapitre I

« Il est question dans ce récit d'un groupe de créatures craintives et d'une taille bien modeste, vivant au cœur des Terres souillées (1) et menant une lutte incessante contre leurs nombreux adversaires qui souhaitaient à tout prix les éradiquer. La plus connue de ces hideuses bêtes qui guette du haut de ses hautes tours en bois mort, il s'agit bien entendu de la Main Noire (2). Elle attend patiemment dans la pénombre que sa proie lui file sous le nez avant de dégainer son bâton métallique et de déclencher le feu destructeur sur sa victime. Ces flammes ardentes vous traversent le cœur comme la foudre et vous anéantissent sur le coup.

Ces petits animaux dont je vous parle depuis le début, ce sont nos ancêtres, ceux qui ont implanté notre culture et notre graine de vie (3) dans cette somptueuse vallée que nous habitons aujourd'hui et qui se nomme RiverHills…

Ces lapins vivaient au milieu de la destruction, il ne restait plus un seul arbre à des kilomètres à la ronde, la terre était imprégnée de poison causant la dégradation de toute vie végétale et la Main Noire se promenait régulièrement pour tirer sur tout ce qui bouge avec son bâton foudroyant.

Cette population de lagomorphes était la dernière de toute la large plaine de Valentine's qu'ils côtoyaient depuis maintenant plusieurs générations. Tous les autres lapins de garennes aux alentours avaient soit succombé à un empoisonnement dans leurs galeries soit étaient tous morts de faim à cause de la vie herbacée qui disparaissait à une vitesse exponentielle.

On trouvait dans ces plaines dévastées un petit bois qui avait visiblement bien survécu à l'invasion, nous pouvons d'ailleurs l'expliquer par sa localisation en retrait par rapport aux terres occupées par la Main Noire. On pouvait apercevoir dans la lisière de la forêt encore quelques traces de vie sauvage dont quelques rongeurs se régalant de baies à l'occasion et voire même certains insectivores dont des hérissons et une petite famille de musaraignes.

Sur une extrémité du sous-bois plus en relief se dessinait un paysage plus ouvert ou flottaient dans l'air l'odeur des moissons ainsi que les effluves sucrées dégagées par les mûres et les renoncules.

Le soleil illuminait de son splendide éclat cette étendue verdoyante où l'herbe ainsi que les reine-des-prés pouvaient pousser et exposer leur pointe vers le ciel bleu azur.

Au milieu de là, un talus surplombait de sa hauteur la prairie. Celui-ci n'était en fait qu'un immense amas de terre stérile, de gravier et de sable, pas la moindre touffe d'herbe ne pouvait prospérer sur cette élévation isolée.

Il était également possible, même en étant assez éloignée de cette hauteur, de distinguer de multiples ouvertures à la gueule noire, disposées un peu partout sur la surface rocailleuse du talus. Il s'agissait en fait des diverses entrées menant à la fameuse garenne de ce groupe de lapins intrépides dont je vais vous narrer les aventures jusqu'à leur arrivée triomphante sur ce magnifique sol source de vie et de joie où vous posez actuellement vos pattes.

Cette garenne portait le nom de Mewling Hole, elle comptait une population d'une vingtaine d'individus ayant, vous allez le constater, des profils bien distincts.

(1): Les Terres souillées correspondent aux terres extérieures à la vallée de RiverHills où la Main Noire établit son emprise sur chaque fleur qui s'y trouve.

(2) : La Main Noire est le nom donné aux Humains

(3) : La graine de vie signifie l'origine de la présence d'une espèce animale dans la vallée

Ses galeries plongeaient dans les entrailles de la butte, sous sa croûte de terre pétrée, puis elles franchissaient un manteau rocheux avant de relier l'extérieur à un large couloir de forme elliptique où d'autres tunnels plus étroits et humides menaient à des chambres sombres et peu volumineuses, à peine de quoi contenir un gros lapin. Ces pièces d'une piètre qualité en termes de confort devaient apparemment servir de logis aux individus au plus bas de la hiérarchie. En effet, les chambres avec le plus d'espace, les plus hermétiques et les plus confortables se situaient dans les plus lointains retranchements et appartiennent aux individus de la haute classe, les Dominants.

Ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts, les Dominés n'ont pas d'autre choix si ce n'est que d'occuper les pièces les moins bien protégées et douillettes.

Le grand couloir possédait un autre type de galeries, des boyaux de communication qui engageaient une nouvelle descente pour finalement poser patte dans une grande salle dont les parois étaient creusées dans un sol meuble et sablonneux. De la nourriture était entassée au centre autour d'un tapis de fourrure de diverses teintes. On y trouvait des racines, du pourpier ainsi que de délicieuses pousses d'ortie.

Enfin, trois galeries de forme circulaire et parfaite reliaient la grande salle aux chambres des Dominants. Ces dernières étaient d'un diamètre conséquent indiquant le passage de lagomorphes d'une taille assez importante pour accéder à leurs appartements.

D'ailleurs, une masse colossale de fourrure grise s'avança en direction de la salle centrale pour y grignoter quelques végétaux alléchants.

Il progressait en traînant la patte, visiblement, c'était un lapin plutôt âgé et fatigué, en fait il s'agissait de Zalkira en personne, le Haut Maître qui était à la commande de ces terriers.

Alors qu'il saisissait une motte de terre pour en extirper quelque racine, un autre individu arrivant de l'autre côté s'approcha silencieusement, la tête basse et couverte de boue séchée. Son poil de jarre gris pâle n'était qu'un champ de bataille empli de miasmes, de parasites et de terre. Sa mine laissait transparaître un certain état de grande passivité et de vulnérabilité.

Ce lapin finit par enfoncer sa tête dans la pile de végétaux et agrippa entre ses incisives quelques feuilles d'ortie délicatement avant de les consommer en toute discrétion.

Cependant, le premier mâle qui avait pénétré la pièce le prévint d'éventuels retours de bâton :

\- Tu ne devrais pas te servir de la sorte Lenny, un jour ton manque de politesse te coûtera une oreille !

\- Mais je ne saurais m'abstenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de plus de goûter à ces pousses, j'ai vraiment faim !

\- Tu sais pertinemment que si Newton te découvres ainsi servi avant lui, il va vite monter sur ses grands chevaux et te faire ta fête !

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez que mon père me marche dessus ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir mener une vie paisible sans qu'il vienne toujours ramener ses pulsions de grosse brute territoriale sur le devant de ses liens familiaux !

Au même moment, un imposant lapin au pelage sombre sortit de l'un des deux autres corridors menant aux hautes chambres, il réprimanda immédiatement le jeune Lenny d'un coup de griffe sur le flanc droit avant de s'époumoner :

\- Comment oses-tu ainsi goûter à ces magnifiques racines et herbes avant que j'eusse moi-même terminé de brouter !

Zalkira tenta piteusement de défendre Lenny :

\- Newton s'il te plaît, tu pourrais laisser passer pour cette fois, de plus il a vraiment une mine déplorable, il est affamé !

Cependant le principal intéressé n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cette erreur de Lenny :

\- Sa seule présence dans cette pièce me répugne au plus haut point, un simple regard sur cette misérable créature inférieure m'en fait dresser le poil alors si en plus il souille la nourriture de ses babines, je dis non !

\- Voyons il n'a pris qu'une pousse d'ortie, tu gardes toujours les meilleures pièces pour toi et Dawn habituellement.

Mais toute protestation à l'encontre du sanguin Newton ne semblait avoir le moindre effet sur cette brute.

Storm, le deuxième fils de Newton profita de la confusion pour rabaisser son frère davantage :

\- Vois donc père comment il ose nous manquer de respect à nous autres Dominants ? je ne comprends même pas comment ton sang peut couler dans ses veines, c'est un faible et un bon à rien ! Donne-lui une bonne correction à cet idiot !

Lenny baissa la tête vers le sol rocailleux et plaqua honteusement ses oreilles ébouriffées dans son dos en marmonnant d'une voix désemparée « Je suis désolé… vraiment je ne voulais pas vous offusquer, j'avais juste trop faim cette fois-ci. »

Le Dominant au poil noir rétorqua « Tes réponses de lâche je m'en moque, tu ne mérites aucune clémence de ma part mis à part celle de partir chialer dans le creux du cou de Molly, ta nouvelle mère adoptive, pauvre déchet tu fais honte à tout le terrier ! »

Sur ces mots lancés d'une férocité sans pareille, il se plaça de flanc par rapport au malheureux toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol puis il lui infligea une sévère leçon d'humiliation…

Il se tourna et expulsa un puissant jet d'urine en plein visage du jeune lapin qui fut projeté en arrière avant de retomber brutalement sur le dos.

Molly la jeune mère lapine, se précipita dans la grande salle puis lança un regard désemparé en contemplant la scène dramatique qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

La lapine se rua vers Lenny qui croupissait dans la poussière au milieu d'une mare d'urine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des yeux révulsés à l'encontre de l'imposant mâle qui dévoilait son gigantesque postérieur pour affirmer son statut hiérarchique de nouveau. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de reconnaître d'un œil en coin le visage presque arrogant qui lui été visiblement adressé, il répondit donc à ce manifeste signe d'agressivité :

\- Je te conseille vivement de changer d'attitude à mon égard très chère, à moi que tu ne souhaites toi aussi accompagner ce morveux dans la douleur.

La lapine n'indiqua aucune réaction à la réplique du gros bourru, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout :

\- Comment peux-tu oser continuer à me provoquer de la sorte ! Baisse la tête immédiatement ou tu le regretteras ! D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton incapable de fille ou tôt au tard elle finira dévorée comme tes sœurs que tu aimais tant !

\- Oui je suis navrée c'est juste que… Ce que tu as fait à Lenny…

\- Eh bien quoi, Lenny ? Ce faiblard ne mérite pas de vivre parmi nous tant son attitude est grotesque et nonchalante ! Je ne sais même pourquoi tu tiens tant à protéger ce misérable, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !

Newton s'empressa de saisir une dizaine de racines avant de se hâter pour les engloutir. Molly releva le jeune lapereau qui gisait toujours sur le sol couvert de crasse noire, son museau s'articulait de haut en bas sur un rythme frénétique épousant parfaitement sa fréquence cardiaque hyper rapide.

Tout son corps s'était recroquevillé en une petite boule de fourrure grise qui tremblait telle une feuille secouée par le vent. Ses yeux marron noisette étaient grand ouverts et les oreilles n'avaient point quitté leur emplacement, plaquées de toute leur longueur sur le dos de la petite créature éperdue dans la peur et l'angoisse permanente.

La jeune lapine était fort chagrinée de voir l'un de ses lapereaux (enfin elle considérait Lenny comme faisant partie de sa portée étant donné que sa propre famille l'avait reniée) ainsi épouvanté, elle l'approcha d'une grande douceur, remontant les cuisses postérieurs et les flancs du jeune lapin avant de frotter d'une grande délicatesse maternelle sa robe de pelage jaune pâle contre son poil. Elle le lapait également de quelques coups de langue réconfortants. L'animal jusqu'alors pétrifié redressa légèrement les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Quant au large lagomorphe sombre et brusque qui l'avait tant stigmatisé, il s'était retiré avec la majeure partie du butin alimentaire jusque dans ses appartements où il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se priver de si délicieuses pousses et racines avec sa compagne et Storm son « héritier » comme il le dit si bien.

Le terrier retrouva son silence qui le caractérisait si bien, Molly et son lapereau étaient rentrés dans leur chambre, une pièce un peu étroite où poussaient mousses et champignons, indiquant la présence d'un fort taux d'humidité. L'entrée du boyau conduisant au terrier étant adjacente à l'une des maires (1), chaque fois que les vents puissants s'engouffraient dans les galeries, la poussière balayée descendait les tunnels avant de pénétrer dans les chambres.

La salle était peu volumineuse, celle-ci devant accueillir quatre individus mais qui n'en accueillerait qu'un seul s'il s'agissait d'une chambre pour les Hauts (2) de la garenne. Molly pourrait très bien se résoudre grâce à ses talents de fouisseuse (3) à agrandir l'espace de son lieu de vie mais le terrain étant d'une qualité médiocre, il est évident que quelques coups de griffes un peu trop violents ne provoquent un éboulement général de la pièce ainsi que des galeries avoisinantes causant de cette manière la mort de toute sa petite famille.

Du coup, la lapine se confina dans un recoin sombre du terrier tout en invitant Lenny à s'engager de même contre son poil de jarre et s'y réchauffer. Seuls Molly et Lenny étaient restés au terrier.

Clever, le compagnon de cette dernière demeurait aux aguets au sommet du talus contemplant les immenses étendues d'herbe fraîche et observant les moindres mouvements des lapereaux de la nouvelle saison, qui gambadaient gaiement dans les prés mais ces derniers faisaient attention à ne pas dépasser la limite des cents mètres, de sorte à pouvoir rappliquer au terrier rapidement si Clever venait à frapper de la patte.

Clever était un mâle un peu maigre pour son genre mais était surtout doté d'un comportement bien singulier, très instinctif notamment sur le plan de la préservation. Son pelage était lui aussi bien particulier, une multitude de variations de gris le composait dont un gris plutôt argenté sur le dos et les flancs, plus pâle sur le ventre et le long du cou. Les cuisses et les pattes possédaient un gris d'un éclat légèrement bleuâtre. Enfin les extrémités des membres ainsi que la crête de ses oreilles étaient parsemés d'un poil sombre.

(1) La maire est la salle d'entrée qui sert aussi de point d'observation aux lagomorphes et autres créatures vivant dans des terriers

(2) : Les « Hauts » désignent l'ensemble des Dominants

(3) (3) : Chez les lagomorphes, les femelles dites « fouisseuses » sont celles qui creusent et aménagent les galeries

C'est ce lapin qui montait la garde et prévenait les autres membres de la garenne lorsque ceux-ci sortaient de leurs trous pour paître tranquillement.

Ce jour-ci, la météo n'était vraiment pas favorable à des sorties régulières, le ciel se nappait peu à peu d'un manteau sombre et inquiétant laissant encore entrapercevoir quelques rayons de soleil avant que sa clarté ne s'estompe totalement. La pluie se mit soudainement à tomber…

Clever décida donc qu'il était temps pour les jeunes de rentrer dans la garenne. Ainsi, il projeta avec force sa patte postérieure gauche contre le sol pierreux signalant aux lapereaux qu'il fallait cesser toute activité extérieure.

Tout à coup, le guetteur remarqua une séries de déplacements suspects dans les taillis du bois d'en face, il accéléra alors ses percussions avant de finalement reconnaître une robe de pelage brun praline se mouvoir entre les fourrés épais et les ronces. C'était en réalité Arlen, le frère de Molly, qui revenait juste à temps de son expédition, à première vue il avait dégoté d'appétissantes racines ainsi que des pousses de pissenlit et une touffe de pourpier.

Arlen était chargé des expéditions au-delà de la limite de sécurité, c'était un lapin courageux et plutôt aventureux, un animal curieux dont le caractère reflétait en partie celui de sa sœur qui restait toutefois plus tendre et malléable…

Le brave salua brièvement le compagnon de sa sœur avant de franchir le seuil de la maire et de suivre les longues et larges galeries le menant à la salle principale où il déposa sa fructueuse récolte au milieu du tapis de fourrure que la noble lapine Dawn était justement en train de réarranger en vue d'un festin gargantuesque.

Zalkira qui débarquait dans la salle félicita Arlen qui lui offrit l'honneur d'être le premier à savourer ces fameuses racines. Le chef de la garenne se pencha au-dessus des trouvailles du lapin brun, huma avec délectation les odeurs exquises qui surgissaient à ses narines avant de finalement croquer dans l'une d'elles, il en conclut « Mmmmph.. ça ce sont des carottes ! »

Arlen hocha la tête en affichant un large sourire. Il devait être fier de sa performance car en ces temps difficiles, la quête de nourriture est ardue en raison de l'exploitation intensive des terres par la Main Noire.

A peine Zalkira eut-il fini de terminer d'apprécier une partie de son repas que Newton qui avait avalé toutes les provisions de la veille fit son entrée, grattant furieusement la terre dure de ses pattes antérieures, manifestant ouvertement son mécontentement.

Il survint dans la salle, traînant sa masse de fourrure noire d'un pas lourd. Il s'ébroua avant de s'approcher des aliments rapportés par Arlen qui se maintenait derrière Zalkira, debout avec toujours son expression de satisfaction sur le visage. L'imposant mâle demanda alors :

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi n'étais-je point au courant que notre fourrageur (1) était revenu de sa mission ?

Le lapin argenté répondit dans l'embarras :

\- Eh bien en fait, je pensais qu'il te restait quelques pousses de la veille et comme je ne

souhaitais en aucun cas te déranger, je pensais te prévenir une fois que j'aurai terminé mon

repas.»

(1) : Les fourrageurs sont les lapins qui sont envoyés en repérage sur le camp ennemi pour y dérober quelque butin si la nécessité s'en fait pressentir

Newton l'interrompit :

\- Eh bien figure-toi que tu as eu une très mauvais idée, je déteste être servi dans les derniers et tu le sais parfaitement !

\- Très bien ! Si tu insistes tant, la prochaine fois nous t'apporterons les meilleures pousses et de cette manière, tu n'auras plus aucune raison de te morfondre.

\- Je ne morfonds guère ! Je tiens juste à affirmer mon statut et tu devrais en faire même, tu es bien trop clément et serviable avec ces pauvres bêtes, tu mérites mieux !

\- Si c'est pour devenir grincheux et irritant à ton image, je préfère m'abstenir !

Le Dominant affligé se nourrit à la volée de quelques feuilles de pourpier puis lança un regard méprisant à Zalkira avant de retourner à nouveau la terre sous son postérieur et de quitter la pièce.

Le Maître de la garenne se tourna vers Arlen et d'un mouvement de la tête, il lui dit :

\- Tiens vas-y sers-toi je t'en prie et apportes en également pour ta sœur et ses petits, c'est qu'ils souffrent plus de la faim que quiconque ici alors prends grand soin d'eux.

Le fourrageur interrogea :

-Mais les autres Hauts du terrier n'ont pas encore pu profiter de toute cette nourriture, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais manger avant eux !

Le Maître répondit :

-Prends je te dis, je fermerai les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé !

A ces mots pleins de bonté, le lapin brun s'inclina en avant en signe de gratitude, recueillit quelques bonnes racines dont une carotte ainsi que quelques pissenlits entre ses incisives puis se dirigea vers le couloir elliptique pour enfin passer une galerie et déboucher dans la rabouillère (1) de Molly contre laquelle Lenny et Arc-en-ciel étaient assoupis au creux de l'épais et duveteux manteau de fourrure de la lapine qui somnolait elle aussi.

Lorsque cette-dernière s'aperçut que son frère s'avançait dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle chuchota :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas censé venir dans cette pièce !

\- Je le sais bien mais c'est pour un cas exceptionnel, sachant que tu mourrais littéralement de faim, j'ai subtilisé quelques trouvailles nutritives dans la grande salle, ne t'inquiète pas, l'autre grand balaise n'est au courant de rien et le Maître lui-même a proposé que je t'apporte de quoi te remettre sur pattes.

La lapine fatiguée se laissa porter par cette excellente nouvelle, Lenny et Arc-en-ciel se tirèrent de leur doux sommeil et levèrent la tête en humant l'odeur sucrée dégagée par la carotte ramenée par Arlen.

Molly les invita à s'approcher pour se régaler de cette splendide surprise culinaire. Les trois affamés commencèrent à grignoter la racine puis leurs coups répétitifs de dents se firent de plus en plus vifs, vite rattrapés par leur état de maigreur important.

Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, Molly remercia Arlen qui ressortit de la rabouillère.

Cependant, en franchissant la sortie, une odeur piquante lui brula les narines, le phénomène était semblable à un feu intense lui consumant l'intérieur de l'appareil olfactif.

(1) : La rabouillère est un nid de feuilles, d'herbes séchées et de poils conçue par la lapine avant la mise-bas pour satisfaire aux besoins thermiques de sa progéniture

En effet, le fourrageur n'hallucinait pas, en humant l'air de nouveau, le même résultat était de mise, des copeaux de bois et d'écorce flottaient dans l'atmosphère et avaient pénétré le terrier grâce au vent qui s'y était infiltré.

Clever le rejoignit rapidement à la gueule du terrier, le guetteur tendit l'oreille droite, attentif au moindre bruissement de l'herbe, au moindre craquement de feuille.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il regarda son compère d'un air effaré tout en lui formulant son rapport :

\- J'ai pu déceler parmi le vent le son des machines qu'utilisent les humains pour répandre leurs substances toxiques. J'ai aussi pu surprendre le vacarme lointain des lames tournantes (1).

Clever put déduire aussitôt au visage de son interlocuteur que ce dernier rentrait dans une phase d'affolement, il s'égosilla ensuite :

\- Non ! Je n'y crois pas, ils vont raser le bois ! Cela signifie qu'ils vont s'installer sur notre territoire. Va prévenir le Maître au plus vite, il faut qu'il voie cela !

Le lapin gris s'empressa prestement de dévaler les galeries dédaliques, en direction de la Grande salle dans le but d'avertir Zalkira du danger imminent qui se pointait à quelques centaines de mètres de leur garenne.

Molly et ses deux lapereaux furent vite tirés de leur sommeil, lorsque ceux-ci discernèrent la flèche grise qui traversait en hâte le large couloir, la lapine comprit instantanément que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose de terrible… En vue d'un sombre présage, la lapine demanda à Lenny et Arc-en-ciel de rester tranquilles dans la chambre tandis qu'elle suivait son frère furtivement à travers le réseau complexe de galeries et de boyaux…

Dans la grande salle, Marlyne était en train de discuter avec le Maître en silence pendant que le gros mâle à la fourrure grise argent amorçait une série de marquage sur la croupe de la femelle qui demeurait immobile, bavardant de temps à autre au mâle qui lui appliquait un traitement des plus agréables.

Chez les lapins, ce geste instinctif de frotter ses glandes mentonnières sur la tête d'un de leurs congénères a une signification affective ou hiérarchique. Le Maître était en quelque sorte actuellement en train de prêter un serment de protection envers Marlyne.

Alors que le Dominant terminait son œuvre, le guetteur fit irruption dans la salle, ce qui eut le mérite d'obliger Newton et sa famille (Dawn, Storm et Kalista) à sortir de leur terrier pour prendre connaissance de la raison de cette intervention brusque dans la salle.

Clever, essoufflé, se redressa sur ses puissantes pattes postérieures et prononça son rapport :

\- J'ai… j'ai aperçu la Main Noire… avec ses machines assourdissantes, crachant leur fumée noire et polluante, leurs lames tournantes…. saccageant les taillis, les bouleaux, détruisant la lisière et les créatures y vivant ! Et bientôt c'est notre refuge qui sera pris pour cible ! Il faut partir ! MAINTENANT !

Arlen et sa compagne Crystal ainsi que Molly s'invitèrent dans la pièce.

Zalkira lança un regard inquiet envers Marlyne et interrogea :

\- Que va-t-on faire de la pauvre Marlyne, elle est déjà exténuée, elle ne tiendra jamais le temps d'un voyage dont la durée et la distance à parcourir sont pour nous des paramètres inconnus !

(1) (1) : Les lames tournantes correspondent aux tronçonneuses utilisées par la Main Noire pour couper les arbres

Newton se glissa dans la conversation pour du moins délicate :

(1) 3

« -Si nous la prenons, elle ne fera que nous ralentir, laissons la ici, de toute façon elle est trop âgée, ce ne serait qu'un lourd fardeau à porter ! Nous devrions d'ailleurs en faire de même pour cette tâche de Lenny qui ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à un Croc.

\- Nous n'abandonnerons personne ici !le contredit violemment Zalkira.

L'autre Dominant envoya du coup :

\- Dans ce cas-là, ne compte pas sur moi ou quiconque de ma noble famille pour soutenir cette vieille femelle en manque d'affection !

\- Très bien si tu y tiens je m'en chargerai moi-même. » envoya le Maître pour du moins hargneux sur le ton dont il avait formulé sa réponse.

L'imposant mâle noir soupira :

\- En attendant, ma femelle ainsi que ma portée, nous comptons nous éclipser au plus vite, nous ne souhaiterions pas vous accompagner dans la mort tout de même, le suicide ne fait pas partie de notre façon de vivre.

Zalkira se contenta de répondre :

\- Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi !

Kalisata tenta vainement de confronter son géniteur « Tu ne peux nous écarter du reste des membres de notre garenne ! C'est affreux, je m'entendais bien avec les autres. »

Le léporidé agacé lui jeta « Désormais cette garenne n'existe plus, il va falloir t'y faire et si tu tiens tellement à passer tes journées à paître entouré de lâches pour finalement dépérir, terrassée par les difficultés auxquelles tes amis ne pourront rien, tu peux les rejoindre, vas-y mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, un jour je sais pertinemment que si tu commets cet affront, je retrouverai ta carcasse nettoyée de toute chair à l'entrée d'un terrier de renard. »

La lapine blessée par les paroles violentes proférées par le mâle méprisant qui se tenait devant elle lui tourna le dos, les oreilles plaquées le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle quitta sa famille et se mêla au groupe de Zalkira et Marlyne.

Newton humilié devait se rendre à l'évidence… à trois seulement, lui et les siens se feraient tués en un clin d'œil.

Sur cette pensée plein de bon sens, il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le Maître, traînant volontairement la patte et manifestant de la sorte son profond état de contrariété.

Sa femelle, Dawn n'en revenait pas… lui le mâle qu'elle avait toujours désiré… puissant, territorial et imposant se laissait dicter sa conduite par Zalkira et les autres sous-fifres qui constituaient la population lagomorphe de la garenne.

Son mâle passa tout à coup sa face lugubre par-dessus son épaule gauche et fit signe de la tête à sa compagne de le suivre. Ce que cette dernière ne manqua pas de faire mais tout de même d'un pas très langoureux.

Tout le monde était fin prêt, Molly et Crystal, les deux femelles fouisseuses réunirent leurs lapereaux.

Tous les lapins préparèrent leur sortie, postés chacun à une des sorties, inspirant l'air frais de l'extérieur pour en retenir certaines odeurs car ces dernières pouvaient fournir de précieuses informations dans ce genre de situations. Ces douze petites créatures patientaient, examinant d'un œil attentif les environs, les prés d'herbe mouillée par la douce pluie printanière, les feuilles des châtaigniers se détachant au gré du vent de l'arbre solitaire enraciné au milieu des plaines, les mulots et campagnols couinant sur un rythme soutenu parmi le plantain et les bardanes.

Une fois qu'ils furent assurés qu'aucun évènement imprévu ne saurait les détourner de leur objectif, Arlen franchit la gueule de son trou et dévala le talus rocailleux avant de se réceptionner sur ses pattes antérieures sur la terre humide et boueuse de la prairie.

Il se tourna alors vers ses congénères, tendit une oreille quelques secondes, puis la rabaissa avant de dresser la seconde à son tour, toujours aucun bruit parasite. Du coup, il frappa d'une patte contre le sol, signalant aux autres lapins que la voie était libre.

Tous descendirent la colline et se mirent en route sans perdre une seconde de plus, collant aux pattes d'Arlen qui s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour écouter les sons environnants pour toujours garantir la sécurité du groupe. Marlyne avait des difficultés pour courir, Crystal et Clever se décidèrent donc à la supporter durant la traversée de la prairie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à gambader sous la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus violente, nombreux sont les individus qui commençaient à fatiguer. Certes Arlen était doté d'une carrure adapté à ce genre d'explorations, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de tout le monde dont celui de Marlyne et des lapereaux notamment Boule de Neige et Arc-en-ciel.

Boule de Neige étant une grosse boule de fourrure blanche légèrement brunâtre sur le dessous du ventre et la tête avait pour défaut de s'imbiber de toute l'eau qui omettait de ruisseler le long de son poil comme c'était le cas chez les autres lapins, par conséquent, il était sérieusement ralenti à cause de sa robe qui n'était alors plus qu'un sac hermétique rempli de liquide aqueux.

C'est le Maître qui s'approcha d'une manière rassurante pour le jeune lapin et qui lui donna la clé à son problème « Attends Boule de Neige ! Si tu souhaites te débarrasser de toute cette eau accumulée, frotte ton pelage contre l'écorce de ce chêne, la friction engendrera la perte du liquide. »

Sur ce bon conseil, le lapereau s'avança près de l'arbre qui avait une forme assez impressionnante. Il dominait la plaine de sa hauteur majestueuse ainsi que de ses branches longues et rigides s'étendant sur un large périmètre d'herbe, permettant de garantir de l'ombre à toutes les créatures par un temps de forte chaleur, ce qui n'est pas franchement le cas à ce moment précis. Ses feuillages bien agencés permettaient à l'eau de ruisseler jusqu'aux extrémités des branches, où elle s'écoulait finalement dans les petites mares avoisinantes. Le lapereau était émerveillé par ce chef-d'œuvre de la nature, aucun autre chêne n'avait été identifié comme plus haut que celui-ci.

Boule-de-Neige se décida enfin après cette surprise visuelle à se calfeutrer contre l'écorce rugueuse de chêne pour s'y frotter délicatement puis à un certain moment, il accéléra la cadence, l'eau stockée sous ce poil épais commença à s'écouler le long du ventre du lapin blanc. Ce dernier trouvant la sensation des plus plaisante. Ainsi il continua à remuer son doux pelage contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Zalkira dut venir le chercher pour l'obliger à quitter son poste de massage. En quittant le chêne, le lapereau remarqua la présence de succulents pissenlits fleurissant harmonieusement entre les racines gigantesques du chêne. Le jeune lagomorphe prévint alors ses confrères de sa découverte alimentaire, ce qui eut le mérite de déclencher une pause dans la machinerie sur pattes, Arlen. Il se rendit vite compte que tout le monde était exténué et affamé, du coup il libéra les autres qui purent aller profiter de quelques touffes d'herbe humide et de délicieux pissenlits.

La petite troupe s'affaissa contre le tronc du chêne pendant qu'ils mâchaient leur nourriture.

Molly et Crystal firent de même et déposèrent soigneusement le corps de Marlyne, elle aussi éreintée par la distance parcourue car en effet courir d'un pas si vif sur une longue durée n'est pas une affaire facile pour des individus de leur espèce. Les plus faibles du groupe manquaient visiblement d'endurance, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le fourrageur car s'il arrivait malheur à leur groupe, ce manque de vivacité pourrait coûter cher à plusieurs d'entre eux.

Tandis que Zalkira et Arlen faisaient le tour du propriétaire, certains savouraient le fin pâturin des prés, ce qui redonnait du baume au cœur à ces derniers.

Molly qui demeurait affable et plutôt en retrait constata quelque chose, un enfoncement entre les racines de l'arbre laissaient transparaître l'accès à une cavité souterraine en dessous du chêne.

Elle annonça sa trouvaille au reste de ses congénères :

\- Hé ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit, une sorte de terrier avec quelques chambres pour se reposer et ainsi reprendre des forces, je pense que la plupart en ont besoin, notamment Marlyne qui a du mal à lever la patte.

Newton l'interrompit :

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il ne faudrait pas s'installer dans un trou de belette et puis, nous sommes trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous nous lotir à l'intérieur…

\- Nous pouvons tout de même aller jeter un coup d'œil. déclara Clever décidé à passer la nuit sous le chêne.

Arlen acquiesça et tous deux se rendirent à l'entrée du terrier. Le lapin brun étudia l'architecture bien pensée de la cavité. Le terrier était situé sous l'arbre, ce qui le protégeait grandement du vent, de plus l'entrée était camouflée derrière un épais rideau de feuilles séchées et de branchages échoués.

Arlen se décida ensuite à franchir le seuil d'entrée et progressa à travers une large et abrupte galerie qui descendait profondément, il dut d'ailleurs se maintenir en équilibre grâce à ses griffes pour ne pas chuter. Finalement, il atterrit dans une salle dans un état plutôt remarquable, les parois étaient sèches et le plafond était supporté par les lourdes et longues racines du chêne qui s'enfonçaient jusque profondément sous terre.

« Incroyable, il n'y a pas la moindre goutte d'eau ou trace d'humidité mais il n'y a que trois chambres, cela ne suffira pas pour que nous dormions tous à l'intérieur. » remarqua Clever qui suivait de près Arlen.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air déçu mais ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu, il quémanda à Clever :

« Va chercher nos fouisseuses et dis leur de descendre agrandir le terrier, il nous faut trois chambres supplémentaires ! »

Le léporidé gris s'exécuta et sortit du sous-sol pour retrouver Molly et Crystal pour leur fournir le message. Arc-en-ciel qui avait tout entendu suggéra « Je peux venir avec vous, je sais creuser de jolies galeries. »

Les deux femelles se croisèrent du regard avant que Crystal ne propose « Allez un peu d'entraînement pour ces petites pattes en manque d'exercice ne lui fera pas de mal, de plus le travail sera plus vite terminée surtout à l'approche de la nuit, il serait trop malvenu de coucher dehors, nous serions des proies faciles pour les Crocs. »

Molly accepta après une mûre réflexion. Les trois lapines s'engouffrèrent dans le terrier puis se rendirent dans les galeries menant aux chambres, là elles commencèrent leur ouvrage.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur l'horizon, toute trace de nuage ou de pluie avait subitement disparu, laissant les lapins s'ébahir devant cet arc céleste composé d'un mélange de jaune, d'orange et de pourpre.

Tous commençaient à s'endormir devant ce paysage magnifique quand soudain, Zalkira perçut du vacarme dans les fourrés situés à la lisière du bois d'en face.

Il frappa brusquement de la patte causant un état d'angoisse générale dans le groupe. Le terrier n'avait pas fini d'être aménagé et personne ne pouvait donc se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Tous les Dominants se tinrent prêts, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'une belette allait surgir pour leur déchirer la gorge et leur rompre le cou.

La tension était à son comble, les autres membres du groupe se tenaient le plus à l'écart de l'origine du boucan, pelotonnés entre les racines du chêne et le liseron qui s'amoncelait autour de son tronc.

Soudain, un lapin plutôt intriguant sorti du taillis, rassurant d'un coup les mammifères qui avaient patienté plusieurs minutes dans la peur sous le feuillu.

L'autre lapin était un bien curieux spécimen, il avait une allure plutôt élancé rappelant la carrure énergique d'Arlen mais sa finesse et ses longues pattes faisaient plutôt penser à un lièvre.

Son pelage était uniformément roux sur les flancs, le dos où la teinte de ce dernier se faisait plus prononcée, le ventre était d'un blanc crème qui remontait le long du cou jusqu'au-dessous de la mâchoire inférieure. Le dessus de la tête ainsi que la croupe tiraient vers une couleur brun noisette. Les extrémités des pattes étaient d'un blanc éclatant, de même pour la crête des oreilles.

L'individu solitaire s'avança sûr de lui vers l'endroit où étaient couchés les membres de l'ancienne garenne de Mewling Hole.

Newton s'écria « Halte là étranger ! Ne t'approche pas, c'est notre territoire ici ! »

L'inconnu se stoppa dans sa marche avant de répondre, fébrile « Mais j'habite ici ! C'est mon terrier sous cette arbre, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser toute la nuit dehors, je risque de me faire dévorer ! »

« Ca ce n'est pas mon problème ! » rétorqua d'un ton sec le colossal Haut qui se voulait imposant pour faire fuir son congénère.

Cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet, ce qui irrita le Dominant habituellement usant de cette technique d'intimidation si efficace. Ce dernier commença à gratter furieusement la boue sèche, qu'il raclait de ses griffes tranchantes.

Lenny essaya d'intervenir mais sans succès.

\- Comment peux-tu faire confiance à cette personne, tu ne la connais même pas ! jeta Newton affecté par la réaction de Lenny

Le Maître interpela l'autre mâle « Nous n'allons tout de même pas lui refuser de coucher dans son propre logis ! »

Newton soupira « Vous m'exaspérez ! Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour le tuer et lui prendre son terrier et vous refusez de le faire ...»

Zalkira reprit « Je crois que tu ne saisis pas vraiment. J'exige qu'on l'accepte parmi nous pour dormir, c'est un ordre ! »

Le Dominant poussa une série de grognements, un borborygme bestial et agressif qui ne pouvait sortir que de sa gorge large et musclée.

L'étranger s'élança vers le Maître pour le remercier de sa bonté, ils se marquèrent mutuellement de leurs odeurs respectives. Newton se tenait en retrait, trouvant cette pratique répugnante, digne des « faibles ».

Le nouveau lagomorphe qui venait de débarquer se présenta comme se prénommant Bluebell et déclara qu'il vivait sur ce territoire avec sa famille depuis deux ans.

Molly, Crystal et Arc-en-ciel resurgirent du terrier pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

Boule de Neige le questionna « Pourquoi le terrier est ainsi vide et que tu es seul, où sont donc le reste de ta famille. »

Un long silence. Puis, d'une voix troublée, Bluebell expliqua :

« En réalité, ma compagne est morte durant le précédent hiver et elle mit bas dans une rabouillère à quelque deux cents mètres de là, désormais c'est moi qui m'en vais charger les nourrir dans le bois. »

« Mais c'est extrêmement risqué de les garder là-bas, imaginez qu'ils soient tués par un prédateur ou un chasseur ! » s'exclama Lenny.

« Ne vous en faites pas, l'entrée est parfaitement camouflée comme ici derrière un mur de ronces et de feuilles. Ils ne risquent rien. J'attendrai qu'ils grandissent pour les transférer dans mon logis. Mais j'y pense vous pourriez rester ici avec nous, la nourriture est excellente, il y a des prairies verdoyantes et des mares d'eau claire et fraîche pour se désaltérer ! » répondit Bluebell.

Zalkira réfléchit « Vous avez sans doute raison, il est vrai que le terrier est plutôt bien aménagé maintenant que nos fouisseuses ont agrandi le sous-sol et nous avons sur ce territoire largement de quoi nous nourrir, la Main Noire ne viendra jamais jusqu'ici ! »

Le jeune mâle ajouta « Je n'en dirais pas autant que vous, cette vermine se propage comme un feu au milieu d'un bois sec, il faut se déplacer au moins tous les deux ans pour subvenir à ses besoins tout en évitant les humains. »

Kalista la jeune femelle de la portée de Dawn suggéra « Nous devrions tout de même déplacer tes petits Bluebell, ils seraient plus en sécurité avec nous et il leur faudrait une figure maternelle, et pour cela je me porte volontaire pour m'occuper personnellement de leur éducation. »

Newton soupira de nouveau en marmonnant « J'y crois pas comme si j'en avais pas assez de tous ces lapereaux qui courent partout… »

Kalista marqua Bluebell de ses glandes odorantes, puis lui lança un regard affectueux en chuchotant « Nous pourrions très bien former une famille avec ta portée. »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête puis se frotta tendrement contre le pelage gris de sa future femelle, il la lapa de plusieurs coups de langue au niveau du cou pour l'inviter à faire de même.

Bluebell se redressa finalement, dévoilant une expression de joie avant de lâcher cette phrase magistrale :

« BIENVENUE CHEZ VOUS ! »


End file.
